How could this happen to me?
by smoking.blue
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Por qué estoy en el suelo...? No recuerdo nada... ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor...? Me estoy muriendo...  spoiler: no me gustan las tragedias.  y sí, es un songfic :3 .</html>


_Otro songfic (la canción es CLAVE)_

_Muchas gracias por leer_

_La canción se llama: Unttitled y es de Simple Plan_

**Disclaimer:**_No lo hago con fines de lucro, y no me pertenece esta canción (si, si, arruinen mis esperanzas ;_;)_

_Azumi-chan_

**I open my eyes**

**I try to see**

**but I'm blinded**

**by the white light**

**I can't remember how**

**I can't remember why**

**I'm lying here tonight**

¿Dónde estoy? No recuerdo nada… ¿Qué es esta luz blanca…? ¿Qué me pasó…? Y… ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo…?

**And I can't stand the pain**

**And I can't make it go away**

**No I can't stand the pain**

¿Por qué siento tanto dolor...?

Recuerdo una batalla y alguien gritando mi nombre…

Comienzo a recordar… estábamos en una misión, necesitábamos recuperar un pergamino para la Hokage, y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a esos extraños chicos de la Aldea del Sonido… Y como siempre yo lo arruiné, siendo tan débil era obvio que me derribarían… Ahora sólo quiero descansar… Siento mucho dolor…

**How could this happen to me**

**I made my mistakes**

**I've got no where to run**

**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me**

Ya no puedo soportar el dolor, es demasiado, apenas puedo respirar... solo quiero que se vaya… es injusto, siempre me he esforzado, pero nunca he logrado superarme... ¿Por qué esto me está pasando? Es tan cruel, quisiera tener una segunda oportunidad, solo para reunir valor para hacer algo que nunca me atreví…, algo que nunca dije…

**Everybody's screaming**

**I try to make a sound**

**but no one hears me**

**I'm slipping off the edge**

**I'm hanging by a thread**

**I wanna start this over again**

Creo que estoy oyendo sonidos… no lo creo… debe ser mi imaginación, sóolo vagos recuerdos que me asaltan antes de mi muerte, me duele el pecho y cada bocanada de aire es un suplicio, no puedo decir nada, y aun así, creo seguir escuchando mi nombre…Hinata.

**So I try to hold**

**Onto a time when**

**Nothing mattered**

**And I can't**

**Explain what happened**

**And I can't**

**Erase the things that I've done**

**No I can't**

Sólo quiero estar en un lugar tranquilo, en donde no te valoren por tus habilidades, sino por quien eres realmente, un lugar en que nada importe más que tus palabras más sinceras, en que podamos estar en paz… Sé que me estoy muriendo, y me arrepiento sólo de una cosa, porque no puedo borrar nada de lo que hice antes, ya no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo… estoy desapareciendo…

**How could this happen to me**

**I made my mistakes**

**I've got no where to run**

**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me**

Creo ver algo… ¿La luna…? mi fiel compañera en esas horrible noches solitarias, pero a la vez tan agradables, en especial el silencio… Recuerdo que algunos me comparaban con ese gran y hermoso astro, por mis característicos ojos, sólo un color… Pero a la vez se parece tanto a mí… está sola intentando iluminar todo lo que puede, ayuda a todos los que pueden en su camino, pero nunca será tan fuerte como el sol… como Naruto…

**I made my mistakes**

**I've got no where to run**

**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me**

Ese chico hiperactivo, cuanto animo me ha dado, cuanto me he esforzado para ser como él, para probarle a mi padre que no soy una inútil, que soy fuerte, pero fallé otra vez… y está será la última vez que lo haga…

¿Pero qué era eso…? No podía estar tranquila… veía la luna… y… ¿algo rubio? .Y esos insistentes gritos. ¿¡...Naruto!

Por favor, necesito abrir los ojos, aunque sea para verlo de nuevo, estoy recobrando la vista rápidamente, el dolor se hace menos intenso y puedo respirar con mayor facilidad, pero me sigue doliendo el pecho.

También veo algo rosa… ¿...Sakura?

Hinata abrió los ojos débilmente, Sakura había hecho todo lo posible por sanarla con su Chakra, y había resultado, pero debían ir donde un médico rápido. Naruto estaba histérico, no se apartaba de ella ni por un segundo, y repetía su nombre muy seguido. Cuando Hinata terminó de abrir los ojos, sonrió avergonzada y débil, sin poder moverse todavía.

"Me abandoné a morir aquí mismo. Ni siquiera luché." - pensó apesadumbrada - "Pero Naruto me estuvo acompañando y dándome ánimo. Y se quedó por mí. Se quedó para cuidarme."

-L-lo… s-siento…-murmuró la chica débilmente.

Sakura se sorprendió. Esa chica era fuerte, había recibido una herida muy grave en el pecho, pero allí estaba, viva, y avergonzada, como era ella usualmente.

-¡HINATA!-gritó Naruto emocionado.

-L-lo… siento… Naruto-kun… debí ser más fuerte-dijo ella tratando de excusarse. Ahora el dolor era menos intenso, pero todavía le costaba hablar.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Fuiste muy fuerte, ahora sólo tienes que descansar… no te muevas, Sasuke ya fue a buscar ayuda.-Y le sonrió con ternura.

-G-gracias… Naruto-kun.-le devolvió la sonrisa.

Eso era lo que la unía a este mundo ahora… y quizás algún día podría decir eso que nunca había dicho… "Te quiero Naruto-kun."-pensó antes de quedarse dormida.


End file.
